Hair Cut
by Thebanana4brains
Summary: 7 months after they're little girl was born, everything was perfect till temperance realizes how long her hair has gotten, to realize that she really needs a hair cut... yea okay so not the best but ya know it was just a random idea :P enjoy the randomnes
1. Chapter 1

Temperance sighed, tieing her back her hair in a tight bun.  
>ever since the arivial of there child 7 months ago her hair had grown down to her lower back, she kept trying to get it cut but always something would come up either at work or at home she just never had time.<br>one day Angela and Herself whent out for a quick lunch before they had to go back to work.

"so sweetie, how has parenthood been?"

"Oh Angela" she sighed snd sat down" it's lovley but i've had no time for myself!"

Angela laughed and nodded indicating towards her hair;"Sweetie i've noticed, heck, hodgins even noticed, you know what he said?" she chuckled "Wheres Dr.B? oh there she is... couldn't see her under her hair." they both laughed and Temp. sighed "I don't know Ang. some days i just wish Booth could take her for the day , you know?" Angela simply nodded, said a quick good-bye and ran back to work, not to work, but to go see a certain someone who needed a good talking too.

Temperance sighed not even wanting to know what kind of plan Angela was concoting, she looked down, pokeing at her salad she saw a familiar face and groanded,' its sweets, crap!' she put on a fake smile and looked up to him as he sat down

"Doctor Brennan!Hi, Hello, uhh well how have you been latly?"

here we go she mumbled under her breath

"I've been fine , just very pre-ocupied thats all"

"yes i know, well.. i dont know because im not you but, well..uh-"

"Yes, sweets I know what you mean, but if you dont mind i must leave now..i - uh - have to pick some grociaries up"

"oh uh yes.. i understand uh well see you later then."

and with that brennan was off, not to go shopping but to get out of this awkward convo 


	2. Chapter 2

_***back at the buro***_

Booth sat as his desk,stareing at his screen waiting for something to happen... maybe he could call someone.. maybe bones she seems busy latly,very hormonal still, if you will...yea ignore that thought then

just as his mind was starting to drift to another topic, his thoughts where burst my the sudden loud knock at the door.

"uh yea.. come in? its open!" he called out not expecting anyone important..

"Seely Joseph Booth!" Angela burst in, obviously a wee bit angry

uh-oh he though to him self, this is never good my first name + angry angela = bones... crap i didnt forget anything! what did i do?

"Tonight, you and hodgins are watching the children!" she huffed once" Me and bren. are going out for a girls night make-over i dont care what you say she is comeing with me no matter what!" and with that she sat down on his couch waiting for him to say something

Seely blinked all that in. and sighed she was right, even if he said he was busy ( which he wasn't) she would have takeing her any-way. this though she hasn't had a day off from childing since... oh... he saw the problem now. he had gone quite a few times with friends and left her and there chid alone.. half the time when he returned she would be asleep in the chair or on the couch with Chrissy in her arms, her too asleep because it was so late. he now felt very bad. he pulled out his wallet and handed Angela $200 for there night, not saying thing else. just pushed it too the other side of the desk and continued thinking about all the things he had done wrong...

* * *

><p>After Brennan had picked up chrissy from daycare she had went back home, when she arrived, before she looked up Chrissy started giggling like mad Temperance had looked up to see the room scatered with huge vases of flowers scattered all over the living room with a single card on the table putting everyting down but still carrying Chrissy she read the card out loud.<p>

* * *

><p>Dear Temperance,<p>

Hearts are red, bones are yellow I'm sorry i've been oh so shallow

come to the nursery and give me our child go out with angela and do something wild

Love, Seely

* * *

><p>she smiled a smile wider then she had in a while and headed down to the nursery to find hodgins and Booth sitting in the middle of the room playing with micheal and angela poking around to make sure they knew what to do that night if anything happened just as she finished Brennan walked in plopped Chrissy on the floor beside micheal and gave Booth the biggest hug and kiss ever, to show that everything was alright, not saying anything at all her and angela left. for a night that could and will be one of the best nights ever.<p> 


End file.
